Light emitting semiconductor nanoparticles (also known as “quantum dots”) such as CdSe or InP are useful as phosphor materials. Uses of quantum dots include backlights for liquid crystal displays (LCD) displays. Light from short wavelength light emitting diodes (LED) is converted to desired visible wavelengths by the quantum dots. For example, a backlight can comprise blue emitting LEDs, and red and green emitting quantum dots that adsorb part of the blue light. Quantum dots can be used to create narrow emission peaks, resulting in displays with high color gamut. 3M markets a remote phosphor diffuser film product (QDEF) (quantum dot enhancement film) using quantum dot emitters. The quantum dots in this product are embedded in a film, which is sandwiched between two sheets of high barrier film to protect the quantum dots from atmospheric components such as oxygen and water vapor. Each sheet of high barrier film has a high barrier thin film metal oxide coating.